


My Name is Logan

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Logan, coming out as trans, deadnaming, i wrote this in less than an hour sdkldf, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Trans!Logan comes out to his boyfriend, Virgil





	My Name is Logan

Logan was finding it hard to stay still. With all the anxiety building up in his chest, it felt like someone had sat atop him and he was being squished into the mattress. The ceiling was blurry, tears he did not want blinding his vision. How he was feeling was extremely illogical. He just wanted to tell his boyfriend, Virgil, something. No need for tears, for nervousness. He sat up, wiping tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket- well, not his jacket. Just a jacket that Virgil had lent him.

 

Hair tickled his neck, and he flipped it awkwardly to one side. He hated his hair. He hated his feminine shape and his breasts and his everything that screamed,  _ “girl! I’m a girl! Look!” _ Logan took a deep breath, standing up. Virgil should be getting here soon.

 

And indeed he was. It wasn’t even two minutes later when Virgil was knocking at the front door. He went to answer it, welcoming him inside before pressing a kiss to his lips. Logan was vaguely aware that this could be the last kiss he’d ever get from Virgil. He felt numb as they went to the kitchen, dishing out some leftover pizza that Logan had ordered last night. He wanted to just get it over with but kept on with the gentle conversation they had going while they were eating. Not yet. Not yet.

 

It was after they had eaten, and also watched an episode or two of Steven Universe, that they went upstairs. Virgil sat on the bed as Logan shut the door, scrolling through his phone.

 

“Virgil?” Logan cursed the crack in his voice. “Could you put your phone down? I wanna talk to you.” He knew he should have phrased it that way because immediately anxiety spilled across Virgil's face. “Don’t worry! It’s not… It’s not  _ bad _ but I just- I’ve got a little thing I’ve written that I want to share with you and-”

 

“Go ahead, love,” Virgil said, and Logan took a deep breath before pulling his phone from his pocket and opening his notes. He stood before Virgil, nervousness apparent, and began.

 

“Dear Virgil,” he spoke quietly. “You are the love of my life. You are my stars and my moon. You are everything I could have wished for in a boyfriend. But… I’m not the perfect girl for you.”

 

“Lilian-”

 

“Let me finished,” Logan said quickly, tears forming in his eyes, and Virgil fell silent. “I’m not the perfect girl for you because… Because I’m… I’m…” There were tears falling down his face now. He choked out a sob and kept going. “I’m not a girl. I’m a boy.

 

My name is Logan. My pronouns are he/him. I live in Florida, I graduated from college, I have wonderful friends and I love space. I am all that Lilian was. I am all that Lilian wished to be. I am  _ me _ . I’m Logan. I use he/him pronouns. And I would love for you to accept me but I understand if y- y- you c- can’t, and I u-u-understand if you want to break up and I understand-”

 

Virgil was on his feet in seconds, bring Logan into a hug. Since Virgil was taller, he cradled Logan’s head under his chin, placing soft kisses into his hair. 

 

“Lili-  _ Logan _ ,” Virgil whispered. “I will love you as you are. I will love you in the rain and in the sun. I will love you no matter  _ what _ gender you are. If you believe that this is who you truly are then, I will not abandon you after you’ve poured your heart out to me. I want you to be happy, understand?” He pulled back, looking at Logan’s teary face.

 

Logan didn’t say anything, looking down at the ground, trying to conceal sobs in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry I’m broken,” Logan whispered.

 

“L, you are  _ not _ broken,” Virgil said, somewhat fiercely. “You are  _ not _ . There are tons of other people out there like you. We will find support groups, we will find better times, we will find anything you could ever want. Got it?”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“Good,” Virgil said, softer. “L- can I still call you L?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Okay. L, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, V.”


End file.
